Seizing the Moment
by Mystikal Essence
Summary: Ken is sent on a *special* mission involving halter tops, stilettos, and make-up. Now, full blown shounen-ai, baby! *Ch. 9-- "I know, I'm a coward. He scoffed. Funny how I'm an assassin and I don't even have the courage to tell the truth."
1. Crossdressing Ken

Hey, you guys! I'm back after months of…uh, absence. This is my first ever Weiss fic and I hope it's won't suck that bad…It's Yohji/Ken and it's shounen-ai…yup…So I guess that's all there is to it, oh, and before I forget…I don't own anything. *Must I be constantly reminded of that? Waahh…* 

On to the fic!!

****

Seizing the Moment

by: ~*Mystikal Essence*~

Chapter One: Crossdressing Ken

"So, do you understand the mission, Siberian?" a sonorous, female voice asked.

"Yes, but are you sure no one else can do it?" Ken asked meekly, in the verge of throwing up his hands in frustration.

"We've been over this before, Siberian. No one will even know about this," Manx reasoned. "The others are not as fit for the job as you. Now I trust that you will be able to execute the plan with no problems?"

The others are not as fit as me? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Ken thought angrily. "Yes, consider it done," he muttered huffily.

__

Why me? Why must it always be me?

~*~*~

Yohji stretched luxuriously in the sofa. Hmm, it was already two in the morning and Ken wasn't back yet. _Where did he go, anyway? _Since when did Ken start having a life besides soccer?

Yohji yawned and stumbled into the kitchen. Groggily flipping on the lights, he poured himself a cup of coffee. _Damn. Being Aya's or Omi's roommate was never _this_ stressful, _Yohji thought to himself. But then again, this was exactly the same reason why Aya kicked him out of _his_ apartment. And as for Omi, well…let's just say that the boy's not very comfortable with Yohji's audacious ways. Walking in on Yohji and a girl fooling around in the kitchen was enough to send sweet, innocent Omi packing. So now he was stuck with Ken. He wasn't as stiff and austere as Aya, but not as pure as Omi, either. Yohji liked that, but right now annoyance, with a scanty trickle of worry, started to seep out from him. 

__

Ken, where the fuck are you?

~*~*~

__

Dammit, dammit, dammit. Damn it all to hell, Ken chanted in his mind, in synch with the clickity-click-click of his snakeskin stilettos. The mission wasn't as bad as he anticipated, but the worst thing by far, was his freakin' getup. Black leather pants plus a sparkly halter top equals one _extremely_ uncomfortable outfit. Not to mention it was freezing. Ken shivered involuntarily as a chilly autumn breeze attacked his exposed skin. _Hey, at least it's only at night and no one can see me_. He quickened his pace and hurriedly stepped inside his apartment building. 

__

Ding. Fifteenth, and last, floor. Finally, he can just flop onto his bed and forget about the whole humiliating night. As he stepped out of the elevator his assassin instincts kicked in and he immediately got into his fighting stance. There was a shuffle of feet at the other end of the empty, dark hallway. Ken squinted at the figure, not moving a muscle. It seemed to be a large man, much larger and burlier than Ken, who was hiding in the shadows.

Common sense was engulfed by machismo, so instead of running down the stairwell downstairs for help, Ken flung himself at his assailant, unaware of his…vulnerability. If he had been properly equipped and appropriately dressed, he could've easily overpowered the beefy man, but at his present state, he definitely didn't have a chance. He realized this too late, when the man had him by the waist, covering his mouth.

"C'mon, now, baby. This won't hurt if you just cooperate," hissed the man into Ken's ear. Ken gasped for air, almost gagging as the man's greasy hand tightened around his mouth. He struggled and kicked with all his might, but it was futile and he knew it.

"That's not how you're supposed to treat a lady," a velvety, deep voice declared from behind.

~*~*~

Er, well?? Questions, comments, praises, compliments and whatnot…hehe…Just playin'…but seriously, be a "Responsible Reader" and review!! Pretty please? 


	2. Boy Meets Girl?

Hello, hello…I'm back with the second chapter! Whoo hoo! Thank you so much for the readers who gave the wonderful, flattering compliments! You guys are awesome! *Special shout-out to abyssinian_assassin…I love you're great review! Very helpful and it just brightened my day!*

Don't own characters…yadda yadda yadda…

****

Seizing the Moment

by ~*Mystikal Essence*~

Chapter Two: Boy Meets Girl?

Ken gaped for a couple of seconds in a mixture of surprise, relief, and alarm. Yohji. _Damn him and his chivalrous ways. _Ken's ever-present tough-guy attitude is once again taking over sensibility. _I am not a damn damsel in distress and I don't need any rescuing_, he thought, insulted and angry and self-conscious all at the same time.

Crack. In a matter of seconds, the strong grip around Ken loosened, and there was a heavy thud on the floor. He stood frozen on the spot, his back turned to Yohji, thankful for the darkness masking the raging crimson that had crept in his cheeks.

"Are you alright, Miss?" drawled Yohji in his low, mellifluous voice. Stepping towards Ken, he gallantly offered his beaded, black purse.

"Uh, thanks," faltered Ken, his voice unconsciously high-pitched.

Yohji was still standing there, while Ken looked down awkwardly on the floor, letting his dark, raven hair hang and cover his face. Yohji didn't make a move as Ken assumed he would. He acted like the perfect gentleman and gave him comfortable space. _I hope he doesn't know it's me,_ Ken thought. Slowly looking up at Yohji, Ken couldn't help but notice his lack of clothing. He had nothing on but scarlet silk pajama bottoms, and his hair was all disheveled and tousled about his face.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, Miss. If you wanna go on your way, go ahead. Though, I would prefer that you stay here with me," Yohji politely stated. "This is my apartment right here and you can stay for the rest of the night, if you want."

Ken smirked to himself. So Yohji got all the ladies by being a nice guy. How…enlightening. He thought that the casanova had something else, something more special, up his sleeve, but it was really just being in the right place, at the right time, and acting polite. Nothin' to it.

__

Well…it would be more convenient and easier than sneaking in, Ken reasoned. _And he doesn't even know it's me._ "Alright…" he agreed hesitantly. He dropped the little girl voice and opted for a more natural, rich voice. It came a lot easier than the other one, plus it was less…annoying.

Ken took Yohji's outstretched hand and walked into the familiar room. Ken instinctively plopped down on his recliner as he was accustomed to. Yohji just gave him a strange look. After excusing himself for a couple of minutes, Yohji came back with a robe on and neatly pulled back hair. He had turned on a couple of lamps, too, which brought the dreary apartment to life.

"Would you care for a cup of coffee?" asked Yohji hospitably.

"Yes, please," replied Ken, marveling at Yohji's unrivaled decorum. He's _never_ like this around us. _That two-faced jerk, only acting civil around beautiful women…_Ken shook his head, half-amused, the rest annoyed. _Wait…did I just call myself _beautiful_?_

~*~*~

Yohji disappeared into the kitchen, lost in deep thought. _Let's look at the facts here: A beautiful woman is sitting in my living room right now, and I act as if I'm a damn butler,_ Yohji wondered incredulously. There was something about that woman…something that's hindering him from making a move. What is it? Sure, she was gorgeous, what with the waist-long raven hair, warm brown eyes and a perfect body. But something…there's something idiosyncratic about her. _What the heck was it?_

~*~*~

Ken squirmed in a _very_ unladylike fashion, as he tried to get comfortable. The pants were too damn tight and he was _forced_ to wear a thong! He cursed Manx and Birman for making him wear this ridiculous outfit and this ridiculous makeup and ridiculous hair. He scratched the infuriating hair out of his face in irritation and was even more irked when he caught sight of the fake nails he had on. They were long, wine-colored nails, with meticulous designs on the tips. He groaned silently. Birman's idea. He sighed frustratedly…he looked like some kind of drag queen! _Oh, God…_

Yohji came out with a tray in his hands containing two mugs of coffee and various pastries and cookies. _Leave it to Yohji to whip out treats at 3 in the morning_, Ken thought amusedly. Not that Ken was complaining. He sighed in contentment as he took a sip—well, more like a swig—of Yohji's divine hazelnut coffee. _Mmm…perfection,_ Ken smiled.

Yohji saw Ken's smile and gave a small grin. "You like it?" he inquired amiably, taking a sip of his own.

"Mmm…yes, thank you very much," Ken replied enthusiastically before taking a bite out of a chocolate éclair. _Yummy._

"Oh, how impolite of me. I didn't even introduce myself yet. Kuduo Yohji," he said leaning forward across the coffee table and holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm…um…Toshihiko…An-Anika. Ani in—in s-short," Ken stuttered, his mind blanking out for a couple of seconds. _Isn't Toshihiko Anika a name of a supermodel or something? Oh, no…_

"Pleasure," Yohji murmured, taking "Ani's" hand and placing a gentle kiss upon it.

Ken chuckled nervously. He felt hot and flustered all of a sudden and had the sudden urge to run. He took a deep breath instead and concentrated on his éclair.

"Oh…I haven't had a chance to properly thank you, Mr. Kuduo," Ken quipped out of the blue. "I want to let you know that I am very thankful for your bravery and saving me from that creep," he blabbed on, trying to revert the conversation somewhere else besides him. He bowed his head in gratitude, hiding his pink cheeks. "Arigatou." But, girl or not, Ken knew that he owed Yohji, big-time. He really _was_ thankful. 

"That's quite alright, Miss Ani. Just doing what's right," he chuckled good-naturedly. Then his tone turned serious. "Next time, though, I suggest that you carry some sort of protection—pepper spray or mase or something. Alright?" he added with a hint of protectiveness lingering in his voice.

"Yes, of course," Ken said, blushing faintly. _Was Yotan actually _worried_ about him?_ _Nah…he's worried about Ani…_"Well, thank you so much again, but I have to go," he lied.

"You can stay here until the morning. You can sleep in my room, I'll stay out here," Yohji offered. "If you want to, of course," he added courteously.

"Oh, no…I couldn't imply. You've already done so much," Ken prompted.

"No, it's perfectly fine with me. And I _promise_ not to do anything inappropriate," Yohji smiled. "I don't seduce women until _after_ the first date, anyway," he added with a devilish grin.

"Oh…hehe," Ken chuckled weakly, incapable of saying anything back. He blushed furiously, but nodded his head.

"Here, let me get those for you," Yohji said, taking the platter of sweets to his room. "You seem to be really enjoying these."

"Um…yeah, they're really yum—tasty," Ken blundered. _Sophisticated women do not say yummy…delicious, delectable, scrumptious…not yummy!_

"Yup. They're 'yumtastic,' as my friend Kenken would say," chuckled Yohji. _I guess Ken got lucky tonight and went home with some chick,_ Yohji thought to himself.

"Kenken?" Ken squeaked. Why had Yohji brought up his name? And he did _not_ say "yumtastic"!…that much…

"My roomate," Yohji explained. "Well, make yourself comfortable, Miss Ani. There's a bathroom right there and just call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Yohji-san," Ken said.

"Your very welcome. Good night," he uttered with a small, bashful smile that could any girl (or boy) melt. Very un-Yohji-esque. He didn't make girls melt. He made them burn, lust after, and yearn for him. What happened to that Yohji, and why the hell did he start acting like a timid schoolboy with a crush?

~*~*~*

Review please? And be nice! ^_^ 


	3. Yumtastic

Chapter three's here, y'all…Thanks for all the wonderful comments from the last one…keep 'em comin'!

Me? Own Weiss?? Riiiiight…[this is said with a sarcastic-drenched tone, ok…hehe…]

Seizing the Moment

by ~*Mystikal Essence*~

Chapter Three: Yumtastic

Warm, yellow sunshine filtered through the window's of Yohji's room, glorious and cheerful. A smile reached Ken's lips even before he opened his eyes. The smell of buttermilk pancakes hung in the air, inviting and enticing. Ken rolled off the bed, before realizing that it was not his. _Thud._

"Crap," Ken cursed, rubbing his elbow. Yohji's bed was so damn big and so damn high! But so damn comfortable, too. Ken then looked down and noticed that his $300 leather pants hung in a very _irregular_ angle. _Oh, they're ripped right by the crotch_, he noted dryly. _That figures._ At least he had taken off his stilettos and halter, or that would've cost him a couple of hundred bucks, too.

All of a sudden, he jerked his head up, listening carefully. Damn. Yohji's coming, Yohji's coming, Yohji's coming. He grabbed his stuff and dashed to the bathroom connecting his room to Yohji's. Wait, his room was right there…why didn't he just go there last night? Eh…Yohji's bed looked so comfy and cozy…Ken shook his head and flung all his girl garb and accessories inside his closet and threw himself onto his bed, hiding his head under a pillow. He heard Yohji knocking in the other room.

"Ani? Ani? Are you all right?" Yohji's voice carried out through the bathroom into Ken's room. Ken gulped, heart pounding wildly. He heard the door open slowly and Yohji's faint footsteps walking around the empty room. After about a minute, he heard the door close firmly. 

Ken sighed. He didn't like what just happened. He didn't want to hurt Yohji like that. He knew that Yohji probably didn't even like Ani that much, what with all of Tokyo's finest people of both gender after him, but after what Yohji had done, the least Ani could've done was to stay and properly show her gratitude. Ken got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He'll make it up to Yotan one of these days. Maybe he can take him out to dinner tonight.

"Wha--" Ken gasped. His eyes widened and he gaped at his reflection. Bright red splotches were all over his face and his cheeks were all puffy with pink rash. "The hell?" he whispered. He turned on the faucet full blast with cold water and splashed his face with it. _That feels better._ He filled the sink with cold water and then dunked his head in, trying to relieve the hot, itchy, bothersome feeling he felt. 

After repeating this relieving method for about ten minutes, his skin toned down a bit. There was still some puffiness and redness, but not as bad as before. _The damn makeup must have done this! _Ken swore. He went back to his room and put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Plodding down the hallway, all his anger and frustration melted as he was assaulted by a blast of heavenly breakfast aroma. 

"Morning'," he greeted Yohji as he walked into the kitchen. There were two plates on the counter, loaded with a large stack of pancakes, crispy bacon, and Ken's ultimate favorite (that only Yohji can make _perfectly_), cheese and mushroom omelet. Two tall glasses of orange juice were poised right next to them.

"Hey," Yohji muttered, sitting on a bar stool by the counter, drinking coffee. He still had his apron on and his hair was put up in a ponytail. He ignored the food in front of him completely and stared out the window.

"What's wrong, Yotan?" Ken asked gently, though he already knew the answer. He felt really bad seeing Yohji like this, but he couldn't let Yohji know that he was Ani. 

"Nothing," he replied monotonously, his eyes vacant and dull.

__

Okay, I've gotta do something about him. Sheesh, did he like me, I mean, Ani, that much? "Um, Yotan? Do you know a girl named Ani or something?" Ken asked before he could change his mind.

"Yeah. Do _you_ know her?" Yohji narrowed his jade eyes into two green, cat-like slits.

"Well, I don't know her personally, but when I got home around six last night—I mean, this morning—I saw her coming out the door. She said that she was really, really thankful for your kindness and hospitality and she appreciated all you had done for her. But she was in a real hurry," Ken paused, his mind racing. "Because…she had to…uh, go to her, uh, uncle's funeral," he finished.

"Really?" 

"Yeah. But um, I gave her our number, because I felt a little awkward asking for _her_ number, you know. So I just suggested that she give you a call and she seemed very happy with that," Ken grinned broadly.

Yohji's face lit up like a little boy getting a puppy for Christmas. "You did that for me, Kenken?" he stood up and walked towards Ken. "Thanks, man!" he exclaimed, giving Ken a big hug.

"Uh…no problem," Ken said, smiling a little at Yohji's obvious excitement. _So he _does_ like me that much._ He loved seeing Yohji like this. For a minute there, he was scared that naughty, fun-loving Yohji was gonna turn into a stiff like Aya.

"Hey, to show you my appreciation for your good deed today, you can ask me for anything you want," Yohji offered.

"Um…okay. Can I have some of that yumtastic breakfast?" Ken requested.

~*~*~*

Hehe…that word totally cracks me up…So, what do you guys think? 


	4. Meeting at Mystic

Hey there! Chapter IV's done…whoo hoo! Sorry if I take a little long to update, but it's so fun to keep you guys hangin'! Just playin'…~_^ hehe. But seriously, thanks for the wonderful comments. You know how much I love hearing feedback from you guys! You're the best!

Still don't own the beautiful people mentioned in this fic. Although you don't *know* how much I want to…*sobs*… 

Seizing the Moment

by ~*Mystikal Essence*~

Chapter Four: Meeting at Mystic

__

This is the last time I'm gonna dress like this, Ken thought as he teetered this way and that in his high-heeled, black boots. His outfit for that night—a long, tight, black dress with slits that went all the way up to his thighs—was just as uncomfortable as the last one. But at least this time he had a long, black coat to keep him warm. It was made from some fur material that was really comfy and soft. He stole a jeweled hairband from a boutique on his way to the club to keep the irritating hair off of his face which completed the whole look. 

Wobbling awkwardly, Ken slowly made his way through the people in the club. He had called Yohji that same day, and they had decided to meet at Mystic, one of Yohji's hangouts. Sitting down on a high stool by the bar, he asked the bartender for a light drink.

"Here you go, Miss," murmured a rich, smooth voice. One that can only belong to—

"Yohji!" squeaked Ken with surprise. _What happened to the pixie chick who took my order?_ "Uh, I didn't know you worked here," he said awkwardly, sloshing his drink around in his glass.

"I don't. I'm just doing my friend Hilde a favor. She went out on a break," Yohji replied.

"Oh," Ken mumbled, not meeting Yohji's intense green eyes. 

"Well, she's a cute girl. Couldn't say no," Yohji teased.

"Yo! Sexy bartender! Over here!" hollered an attractive, petite woman with hot pink hair, provocatively dressed, from the far side of the counter.

Yohji turned his head and grinned at the woman and her friends. "Comin', ladies," he drawled. He turned to Ken and bowed his head slightly. "Excuse me for a second, Ani. Be right back," he promised.

Ken nodded and pretended to be looking for something in his purse, when his gaze was actually on Yohji. He saw him entertain the loud, pretty women and felt an annoying twinge of jealousy. He couldn't help it. He liked Yohji's company whether he was Ken or Ani. Yohji was fun to be with and easy to talk to, and those women just stole him away from Ken.

Ken sat quietly, amidst the dizzying, raging, wild atmosphere of the club. The music vibrated through the walls and bodies, but he wasn't paying attention. _I have to tell Yohji tonight that I can't see him anymore,_ Ken decided. He couldn't keep this up. 

He looked up and searched for Yohji. He wasn't with the loud women anymore. _Oh, there he is,_ Ken spotted him…kissing a girl? 

Ken saw Yohji kissing the pixie girl. His heart constricted painfully and he felt choked up. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get rid of the hurtful image. Getting up quickly, he hastily threw on his coat and strew a couple of crumpled bills on the counter.

__

I don't need to tell him that, afterall. What made me think that he was interested in me anyway? Half of the female population in this city is after him, and he can take his pick. Why would he pick me? Ken's thoughts were racing in his mind, which were mostly questions. _Why?_

He pushed his way through the packed room. _It's so damn crowded in here!_ he thought angrily. Suddenly he felt a hand grope his ass. Whirling around, he saw a short, bald man grinning maliciously at him. Ken didn't even hesitate and knocked the pervert down with one striking blow to the head. _Jackass._

He quickened his pace across the dance floor, trying to avoid any more sickos. All the dancing people made it really hard to get out of the place, and he found himself in the middle of a wild, dancing circle. He shook his head and mouthed "no" to a tall, black-haired guy who tried to dance with him. 

He stepped away from the big mass of people and practically ran to the door. Big mistake. He had stepped on the hem of his skirt and lost his balance. Ken toppled over…into the strong, sturdy arms of none other than Yohji.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Yohji said into Ken's ear.

~*~*~

Aaaghh!! Good part's comin' up, folks! Okay, I won't spoil it for ya, but just stay tuned…*evil, sinister grin* Trust me…you'll love it! [If you're a YoKen lover, of course! If you're not…shame on you! ^_^] You know…a couple of nice reviews just might make me write a little bit faster…uh-huh…

p.s. Gundam fans who happened to like Weiss, too [like me!]…did you guys catch Hilde's lil cameo? Hehe…cool, ne? Yeeeahh…right on. Now, how can I incorporate Duo in this fic?? Hehehe… 


	5. Carpe Diem

Seizing the Moment

Okay…here's the good part…(in my opinion, anyways, but I think you guys will like it, too!) I'm glad that all you beautiful people are still following our little YoKen saga here…hehe…

Usual disclaimers apply. 'Nuff said. Just read!! ::squeals:: Go on…don't pay any heed to my petty warnings…[like shounen-ai relationships or language…]

On to the fic!

Seizing the Moment

by ~*Mystikal Essence*~

Chapter Five: Carpe Diem 

Ken shivered at Yohji's warm breath in his ear. His heartbeat synchronized to the rapid, pounding music, but it wasn't the music that gave him this incredible adrenaline rush. Yohji was still holding him, and he was pressed up against Yohji's chest. The place seemed to get even more crowded as they were crushed impossibly closer together, surrounded by the swarming mass of feverishly dancing bodies.

Ken couldn't have said anything even if wanted to because a second later Yohji's soft lips had covered his own. Shocked by the sudden move, it took Ken a couple of seconds before registering in his mind what's happening. _Yohji's kissing me, Yohji's kissing me._

Yohji's kiss was tender, but firm. Slow and gentle. Ken shyly kissed him back, relishing every second of the surreal moment. Yohji tasted good. Like hazelnut coffee.

Yohji broke the kiss and Ken looked up at him with slight uncertainty. _Is he drunk? No, can't be. I can't smell liquor or anything._

Yohji's face was unreadable—no hint of what he was feeling or thinking. _He's very good at concealing his emotions_, Ken thought with a little annoyance. He himself couldn't hide his feelings to save his life. His face was starting to flush and his eyes revealed everything.

Yohji slowly led him out through the sea of people and into a side door which then led out to a side alley. The crisp, cool autumn night felt refreshing from the stuffy, smoke-filled club. It was quiet all of a sudden and Ken felt a little awkward again. They started walking, neither one saying a word.

"I'm sorry," Yohji said softly after a couple of minutes. He gave Ken a timid look and then looked down on the ground. "I just…you see, I have this principle that I go by. It's to always seize the moment—don't put off things for later what you can do now…and, well…" he paused, glancing at Ken. "That was exactly what I did in there."

Ken didn't know what to do or say. He was utterly confused, but as equally shocked with what was happening. _Didn't I come here to break up with him?_ "Um, what about that girl in the club? You're friend. I just saw you kissing _her_," he accused, not even trying to hide his irritation.

"Hilde? I wasn't kissing her. She was just thanking me for doing her the favor," he explained. "I was bending down like that over here because as you saw she's almost a foot shorter than me."

"Oh," Ken frowned. _Well, _that_ was embarrassing. _"Um, Yohji?" _It's now or never. I have to tell him._

"Yes, love?" Yohji answered, gazing down at Ken with his beautiful jade eyes. So mysterious, so enthralling. And that soft, sweet mouth. So alluring, so tempting…

"Mph!" Yohji softly grunted as Ken pulled him down for an unplanned, impromptu kiss. This time, Ken took the lead and kissed with all the passion he felt—it was by no means gentle like the first one. Upon seeing, or rather feeling, Ken's ardor, Yohji abandoned his previous pretension of taking it slow and let loose his own bottled-up lust.

Ken was lost in the moment. All thoughts melted away from his mind…_what about your plan? this is Yohji here…he's a man…he doesn't know it's you, he thinks you're a girl…_It all seemed so far away and insignificant. All he was aware of was Yohji's soft, warm lips caressing his own, Yohji's hands on his waist and back, Yohji slipping his tongue inside his mouth…

After a few minutes of bliss, Ken hesitantly pulled away, panting slightly. He blushed at Yohji's lascivious grin and buried his face in Yohji's chest. Slowly looking up, he smiled. 

"Just seizing the moment."

~*~*~

Oh, yeah…that's what I'm talkin' about! A lil YoKen action never hurt anyone, right? [Actually does a body good…yep yep] Lemme know what you guys think, okay? You're the greatest!

a lil info for y'all…the title "Carpe Diem" is Latin, meaning "Seize the day." Close enough… ~_^ 


	6. Pre-Date Jitters Brought Upon by a Bar o...

Chapter 6 is here

Chapter 6 is here! Whee! Thanks so much for the nice reviews, y'all! This chapter's just sort of a bridge chapter…leading to the…*climactic* part. *evil grin* And it also has a very odd title. Yup…not very eloquent, but what the hell…

Don't own anybody. Fic for entertainment purposes only, nothing more. 

Seizing the Moment

by ~*Mystikal Essence*~

Chapter Six: Pre-Date Jitters Brought Upon by a Bar of Snickers 

"So, where are you off to today, Kenken?" Yohji asked cheerfully the next day. He just came out of the shower, wearing boxers and a white t-shirt, his hair wet and slightly tangled. 

Ken sighed. _He really is good-looking All this time I never paid attention._ "Me? Uh…" _Let's see…I gotta go buy some fancy clothes, get a pedicure, get my hair and nails done, put on some makeup…all for our date tonight. _"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Nothing much, either. But I got a date with Ani tonight," Yohji mentioned enthusiastically, sitting on a stool by the counter. "Hey, if you're free tonight, I would really want you to have dinner with us."

"Uh, really? Gee, thanks, Yotan, but I _do_ have plans for tonight," Ken lied, complete with a fake smile. "I really wish that I could go, though. What is this Ani girl like, anyway?"

Yohji looked at Ken with a dreamy sort of look. "God, Ken, she is amazing—totally different from girls I've dated. I'm not kidding," he replied. "She's shy, but bold, and she has this tendency to become jealous over little things that I find so…sexy."

"Oh, really?" Ken gave him a little smile. "How about her looks? I didn't really get a very good look at her that morning, she was in such a hurry."

"Goddamn, she is hot as hell. Long, dark hair, great body, and a sweet smile," Yohji went on, grinning widely. 

Ken smile grew even bigger. "Wow. She sure is a catch, huh?" he commented, biting his lip to conceal his overwhelming giddiness.

"Hell yeah," Yohji remarked before getting up. "I guess I'll go down to the flowershop and see how everything's goin'. I'll see ya later, Kenken."

"Later," Ken said, his gaze following Yohji as he disappeared into the living room. _Oh, yes, I _will_ see you later_, he thought with a grin.

*~*~*

__

I can't believe I'm doing this again, Ken groaned as he put on a pair of tawny snakeskin pants. He struggled to get the tight pants on, cursing the whole time. _They looked very comfortable on the dancing girl in the store. Damn._

With great effort, he finally got them on. Standing in front of his full length mirror, Ken couldn't help but smirk. _Wait til Yotan sees me tonight._

He glanced at his reflection and did a little strut across his room. His hair was already in place, his make-up, too, which he got on with a little help from Janice, one of his soccer player's sister. At first she thought that it was strange that he was doing this, but after he explained the whole thing, she was more than happy to help. She actually did him a double favor—she also acted as the "girlfriend" that he supposedly went out with that fateful night. _It's like killing two birds with one girl_, Ken thought with mild amusement.

Now, all he had to put on was his shiny, cinnamon tube top, which will be tricky. First, as Janice suggested, he had to put on a strapless water-filled bra. He had put on the normal bras before, but this was a tube top. Yohji will surely notice it that he's as flat as a board. _Why did I pick such a risqué outfit anyway?_

__

Oh…Ken thought as he saw himself in the mirror. _I look damn good. _He had managed to put on the top and showed off his tan shoulders. Add the caramel boots, chocolate purse, and chestnut cowboy hat and he looked good enough to eat. 

__

And I'm pretty sure that Mr. Kuduo will want a taste. Ken smiled and bit his lip to suppress his extreme excitement. _Now, Ken, don't get so vain and conceited…you are getting carried away,_ Ken's virtuous inner voice reminded him. _Well, you have every reason to be proud. Hidaka, you are "hot as hell," boy! If you've got it, it's practically a crime not to flaunt it,_ his blunt, outspoken side counterattacked. 

Ken shook his head vigorously. _Shouldn't have had that seventh bar of Snickers. Talk about a sugar high._

~*~*~

Come to think of it, I think *I* was the one who was on a sugar high when I wrote this. Man, did that even make sense? Oh, well…I guess you guys will just have to stay tuned and see if our hero [heroine?] Ken will finally get his [her?] Prince Charming…nope, no such thing…well, I guess Kudou will have to do…*kidding*

You guys know what I want…(a million dollars)…er, I mean, reviews! I just *love* hearing from you lovely and gorgeous readers…Merci beaucoup!


	7. Splendid Surprise

Hey there…thanks for sticking with me, finally got Chapter 7 up

Hey there…thanks for sticking with me, finally got Chapter 7 up! *cheers* That's the good part…BUT…(drumroll, please)…I can't update for a while after this, cuz my stupid internet's getting disconnected…temporarily, anyway. So, you guys will have to bear with me…I'll probably update every two weeks or so…who knows, but rest assured, I will not abandon this fic. I love it too much! (Hehe, was that too vain? I do love it, though!)

So, that's just my lil announcement. I guess you wanna read the fic now, ne? (I love this chapter, I must say! *Caution: a lil bit 'o sap and fluff ahead!*)

Same old, same old. Gettin' a bit redundant…*wince*

***FICTIME!***

****

Seizing the Moment

by ~*Mystikal Essence*~

Chapter Seven: Splendid Surprise

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Jan. I appreciate it," Ken said, later that day.

"Sure, Ken. What are big sisters of soccer players you coach for?" Janice joked. Ken just gave her an odd look. "We can't let Yohji find you out just yet, right? So he's pickin' you up here in an hour?"

"Yeah," Ken answered absent-mindedly. His eyes roamed Janice's (and her little brother Jarreth's) large, elegant living room. His gaze landed on a large painting on the wall; it was a beautiful, life-like painting of a tiger. Ken couldn't tear his eyes away from it--it reminded him of Yohji so much, from the shining, emerald eyes, to the magnificent, golden fur. Even the striking, black stripes made him think of Yohji's particular way of getting everyone's attention, be it intentional or not. His presence, like the tiger in the painting, just screamed, "look--no, _gape_--at me." 

"By the way, Ken, these came for you this morning," Janice interrupted his reverie. On one hand, she held up a dozen large, opaque white balloons and on the other, a small, red and silver card. She handed Ken the card, but held on to the balloons. 

Ken opened the card, unsure of what to expect. _Yohji sure had creative ways to win a girl's heart_, Ken thought. _But he's already won mine._

He slid the card out and ran his fingers across the delicate red rose painted on the front. Inside, there was a passage written in Yohji's beautiful, fluid writing:

No garden is complete without a rose to make it sweet. 

No life is ever full without someone to share it with.

You are very special to me, Anika. 

See you tonight.

Yohji

Ken's mouth dropped in shock. His eyes moistened a little at the pure sentiment in those lines. It was by far the sweetest, most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to him. 

Then, all of a sudden…_Pop!_ The balloons that Janice were holding popped one by one and soft, white rose petals drifted down from the high ceiling and fell lightly around Ken. Ken's mouth dropped for a second time.

"Wha--" was all he could say. Janice looked at him with a contented smile on her face, glad that she took part on this little setup. The look on her friends face was priceless--it was one of pure bliss and euphoria. _I think Coach Ken's in love. Finally, _she grinned.

"So you like Yohji-san's little surpirse, huh?" she asked after a couple of minutes. She sat down next to Ken on the carpeted floor, amidst the delicate petals.

"Janice…" Ken started. He had a huge smile on his face, his eyes still dreamy from the note and the flowers. "He set you up to this?" he asked, changing the subject. He really didn't want to spill his feelings to Janice. Sure, she was a good friend, but Ken's still shy about opening up to other people. Especially about matters concerning his love life…_correction_: the love of his life. 

"Yep. He came around lunchtime. At first I was kind of surprised, I mean, why would this gorgeous guy just knock on my door? Then he said, "Is Anika home?" And he almost caught me off-guard with that one. But then I caught myself and I said, "No, she's out shopping," right? So, he asked me to do him this favor and I did. See those spiky metal things hangin' from the chandelier up there? He even set those up, and all he asked me to do was hand you the card and let go of the balloons in the perfect spot," Janice narrated. "He thinks that I'm your cousin," she giggled.

"Hehe," Ken chuckled politely. _There goes Janice again, in her teeny-bopper mode talk. _He took a deep breath. _All I want to do is be with Yotan right now…_

Buzz. Buzz.

"Anika! Yohji's here!"

~*~*~*

….and CUT! Good place to cut it, ne? Hehe…and don't ask how Yotan managed to pull off that trick with the balloons…I read something like it in a magazine somewhere so I know it's possible…*grin*…and I just think it is sweet and romantic as hell, so people, leave it be! Kenken's happy, so it's all good…~_^ 

I'm very chatty tonight…wonder why…

Review, s'il vous plait?


	8. The Unexpected

Here's Chapter 8…longer and meatier, hehe…I feel kinda bad for taking longer in updating…anyways, I looooved the reviews, so keep 'em comin'

Hey guys!!So very very sowwie for not updating sooner…wow, I haven't been here for hecka long, I feel so bad…but in a matter of weeks I'll be getting my internet back (yay for me!) and I'll fortunately be able to update more regularly…anyway…here's Chapter 8…longer and meatier, hehe…

Please keep the nice reviews coming, you guys!You know how much I love 'em!

Usual disclaimer.Usual warnings.Although, uhm, there'll be some suggestive themes in this chapter…don't wanna give it away, but hey, if you can't handle shounen-ai, then get the heck outta here! =P

Seizing the Moment 

by ~*Mystikal Essence*~

**Chapter Eight**:The Unexpected

Ken rose from the floor, glanced at himself one last time in the hallway mirror, and walked towards the door to meet Yohji.

Standing in the doorway, carrying a bouquet of red and white roses, Yohji met Ken's shy gaze with a cordial smile.He was dressed in black, leather pants and a sleeveless, black shirt.His trademark sunglasses hung from a long silver chain around his neck, along with a small, silver cross.He held out his hand and offered Ken the flowers.

"Just in case the plan didn't work," he whispered to Janice, who was leaning against the door, looking at the two with a mixture of joy, awe, and a bit of jealousy.

She turned to Yohji and shook her head, "It worked perfectly, Yohji-san," she replied with a smile.

Ken took the flowers and handed them to Janice."Please," he mouthed.Janice took them and ushered Ken and Yohji outside."Have fun!" she called out, as they walked, hand in hand, towards Yohji's black Jaguar convertible.

Yohji, like the gentleman he was, opened the door for Ken.Ken caught his hand and stopped him.He looked up at Yohji's eyes for a split-second, then pulled him down for a deep, sensuous kiss.

Yohji was again slightly surprised by Anika's impulsive actions.Not that he's complaining, though.The kiss was deep and meaningful, another layer added, cementing his affinity and ardor for the sweet girl in his arms.

Ken pulled away, rather hesitantly."Let's go," he uttered with a small smile.

~*~*~

They went to a small, Japanese restaurant which was located in a secluded Japanese garden.It was a charming place, with a very private and intimate setting.It was actually a bed and breakfast--a place often booked by couples to spend some nice, relaxing time together.Yohji knew the old woman that owned the place and reserved the whole place to themselves that night.

"Yohji, thank you for the flowers and the card.That was really nice of you," Ken said sincerely, as they sat on the floor, eating their sushi.

"No problem, Ani, love.I work in a flower shop and get those babies for free all the time," Yohji joked.But inside, it really gave him immense pleasure that she loved it.He usually didn't even bother with mushy stuff like that._But she's an exception._

They talked and ate at a comfortable pace.Yohji opened up to Ken all the secret fears, dreams and hopes he had.Ken never knew how much Yohji kept bottled-up inside.Behind the sunglasses, he was a whole different person.He admitted that even though he's had his share of girlfriends in the past, he had only truly loved one woman.He had the courtesy of not mentioning her name, a tactful gesture on Anika's behalf.But Ken knew it was Asuka.

Yohji's bright eyes gradually grew faint and sad at the thought of his former lover.Ken's heart went out to him and he lightly placed his hand on top of his.

After they finished their meal, they went outside for a walk.It was a clear, autumn night--a little warm, but with a gentle breeze.They walked along the soft trail, with cherry blossom trees lining the sides.They continued walking until the path lead them to a bridge that was over a clear stream.

Looking down on the water's smooth surface, Ken couldn't help but cherish the moment.He gazed upon his surroundings, smelled the cherry blossoms' soft fragrance, and caressed Yohji's hand in his own.He made a mental picture in his mind, a sort of mini movie, so that he'll remember this scene, setting, and situation forever.

"What are you thinking about Ani?" Yohji asked quietly, slipping his arm around Ken's waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Nothing in particular.I was just thinking how nice and peaceful it is here, being with you," he answered affectionately.__

_ _

"I know.This is such a beautiful place.I often go here to seek solitude and when I want to be alone," he straightened up and led Ken to a bench by the side of the bridge.

They sat down and stayed quiet for a couple of minutes.The silence was comforting, not at all awkward.Ken cuddled up to Yohji leaned against his chest.

_Yohji…I…love you.Say it, Hidaka.just tell him.Ken waged a silent war inside his head.He desperately wanted to come clean and confess.Two things will happen:either, Yohji would accept it, or Yohji would go ballistic.__But I don't wanna lose him.If this is the only way to be with him, then…But it's so difficult.And I'm lying to him. _

_ _

_Ken sighed in defeat.__I will tell him, but not right now.I don't wanna ruin the perfect night._

Ken looked up to see Yohji staring out into the distance.He seemed to be looking at the moon, lost in his own thoughts.The silver moonlight played on his features, softening the sharp angles of his jaw and chin, making him look fragile and vulnerable.

Ken was once more enticed to Yohji's beautiful, sexy lips.They, along with his jade eyes, held a certain spell over Ken.He was drawn to them like a moth to a flame.

He lightly touched his fingertips to Yohji's sensual mouth, before skimming up his face and gently stroking his cheek.He pushed back a lock of blond hair behind his ear and studied Yohji's intense eyes.He'd seen his eyes plenty of times before, but tonight, they seemed to hold his destiny.He could almost see his future in them.His future with Yohji.

With no hesitation or nervousness whatsoever, he kissed Yohji.A long, endearing, emotion-infused kiss.Ken couldn't hold back the desire raging through his body anymore.A soft kiss gradually turned into a frantic, passionate one.Ken was feverish with infatuation, he sucked on Yohji's lower lip causing the taller man to utter a soft gasp.He was now straddling Yohji on the bench, and he was so ready to will himself over to him.He let himself grow bolder and kissed down to Yohji's ear and neck.Caution and discretion vanished in the air, he couldn't control his emotions anymore.

"Ani…baby, slow down," Yohji whispered through gritted teeth.

Ken stopped abruptly and looked at Yohji.He saw the desire in his green eyes, too._What the hell?Yohji must be kidding.Not once has he ever refused a girl's advances.Well, as far as Ken knew, anyway._

Ken stood up, humiliation burning up his face._Did I do something wrong?My God, my actions were so inappropriate.He abruptly turned his back on Yohji, afraid to look at the reaction on his face.He bit his lip, hard, until he tasted blood, the pain distracting him from letting the tears that were precariously hanging on the edges of his eyes to fall.He took a deep breath._

One look at Yohji and he fled.

~*~*~*

Soooo…I know this one took a sharp turn…just swerved right outta the path, but I just…well…I just wanted to incorporate a twist in there somehow…keep you guys on your toes!Hope it didn't ruin it…but, uh, yeah…it got angsty, didn't it?A major change from the previous chapter…but you know, variety's good!

And so are reviews!(especially nice ones) *grin*


	9. Perplexity over Sexuality

Oh, my goodness…I would like to apologize for not updating for the longest time

Oh, my goodness…I would like to apologize for not updating for the longest time!I didn't mean to keep everyone in suspense, but I did so many things this past few weeks.I finally got my beloved internet back, so that's great!I don't want to burden you guys with details from my hectic life, so I'll just let you get down to the good stuff, alright?

You've gotten this far so you should very well know that the characters are not mine.I only own the story, which is from the very depths of my vivid imagination.Ideas always lurk in the tiny crevices in my head, and they are a bit hard to put on paper.So please, now I'm asking you, don't steal it.It's not nice to plagiarize!

'Kay…I'm all done here.Read on!

** **

**Seizing the Moment**

By ~*Mystikal Essence*~

Chapter Nine:Perplexity over Sexuality 

Ken managed to run about a mile in the shoes and tight clothes.Then he started walking slowly in the side of the road, until a cab came along.

"Where to, ma'am?" the cabbie asked politely when Ken got in the backseat.

"What time is it?" Ken asked in a harsh tone.He had no idea where to go.He certainly couldn't go back to their apartment; one look at him and Yohji will find out everything.

"It's almost one o' clock," was the reply.

_Damn.Where the hell will I go?He looked at the young cab driver who looked around the same age as Ken.He had a long braid and a warm smile.Ken felt more at ease, but still having a little trouble trusting men.This guy looked friendly enough, though, and he certainly acted considerately._

"Uh, can you take me downtown?Fourth and Main," he said briefly.

"Sure thing."

~*~*~

"Now, I'm just so confused, Omi.Should I tell him?I mean, what if he freaks out when he finds out that I'm gay?" Ken asked his friend anxiously.

"He won't freak out, Ken-kun.I'm positive that Yohji-kun's bisexual," Omi reassured Ken.It was around noon and Ken just got out of bed.Just as he expected, Omi not only welcomed him to his apartment, but also lent him clothes to change into.

"How do you know?He's never been with a guy before," Ken pointed out.He was so perplexed by Yohji's actions the previous night.He had sought Omi's advice on the matter, which helped a little.He couldn't help but tell Omi.Afterall, he _had to explain the getup, and plus, he didn't want to lie to another person.One little lie had led to another and now he was screwed._

"That's true, he's never been with a man.But I know his preference.He even said it before:'Being bisexual is having the best of both worlds,' end quote," Omi insisted."He just puts up that whole playboy façade and hating men as part of his image.He _does have a reputation, you know."_

"You got a point there, Omi," Ken said quietly._But that still doesn't explain his behavior last night.No matter, I'll end it now before it gets more complicated.Even if__ Yotan is really bi, I can't risk it.Being bi didn't mean that he'll accept me as Ani."Well, thanks a lot for everything.I owe you one, buddy."He stood up and gave Omi a sad, grateful smile before heading towards the door._

~*~*~

He arrived in the apartment half an hour later, and to his relief, Yohji was nowhere to be seen._He probably just picked up another girl on his way home, he thought resentfully.He quickly dismissed the thought.__Now you're jumping to conclusions, Hidaka.When did you start hating him like that?You know you love him.Ken shook his head, as a tear slid down his cheek.He brushed it away angrily._

His mind was made up and he decided to get out of this the easy way.He won't confess to Yohji, just say a casual good-bye, then everything will be back to normal._I know, I'm a coward. He scoffed. __Funny how I'm an assassin and I don't even have the courage to tell the truth.Thoughts filled up his head, but only one stood out from the rest:__I must end it now._

He reached for the phone by his table and dialed Yohji's cell phone number._Ring ring.Ken could just hear Yohji's tone in his mind.He smiled a little at the thought.It was he who messed around with Yohji's phone and now the tone was stuck to "Mary Had a Little Lamb."He had locked the selection menu, so Yohji couldn't change it._

"Yes, Yohji Kudou speaking," came Yohji's smooth voice.

Ken closed his eyes and calmed his pounding heart."Hi, Yohji, it's Ani.Can you meet me at the Japanese garden in about an hour?I really need to talk to you," he said in a somber monotone.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Yohji answered.Ken couldn't help but notice the worry and anxiety in his voice.

"All right.Thanks."Ken hung up.

He went to his room and rummaged through the duffel bag of his girl garments.It was now or never.

~*~*~

Yohji was sitting on the same bench they were on last night, looking out into the water.The day was warm, but breezy and there were a few couples walking hand in hand that passed him.

"Hey," Ken said, sitting beside Yohji.He didn't bother with fancy clothes or makeup.He just put a pair of jeans on and a sweater.The long hair, he just left hanging around his face, concealing his downcast expression.

"Hey there," Yohji replied.He looked tired; his hair was tangled and his eyes were sunken, as if he hadn't slept yet.

_Make it brief.Hurry before you lose your nerve.Ken could already feel his heart constricting painfully._

_ _

"Yohji, I'm sorry about what happened last night.But I've come to tell you that I'll be leaving soon.So, I guess this is it," he said, keeping his eyes down.He knew that a glimpse of Yohji's face and eyes would be unbearable.

He started to get up, when Yohji put his hand on his arm."Ani, wait," he started. 

Ken looked up and saw Yohji's face and shook his head."No.I have to go," he firmly stated."Just let me go, dammit!"

He pushed Yohji away and ran, one last time.

~*~*~

Ken walked all the way back to the apartment._He didn't even run after me.He never went after me.He threw the wig, as well as the sweater, in the dumpster behind their building on his way home.__Closure._

Now he was back in the elevator.Back to where it all started._Deja-vu.He tried not to remember that night.On his long walk home he thought of all the horrible things Yohji does, had done in the past, or capable of doing in the future.It was his way of making himself feel better, but for some cruel reason, it just made him feel worse._

_Now I know how it feels to have loved and lost. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and continued walking through the corridor.__Just think of it this way:You didn't lose him, just merely let him go.But even this line of thinking didn't alleviate the ache that seemed to gnaw endlessly inside him.___

_ _

He figured that if he moves out of his and Yohji's apartment, he would be able to move on faster.But who was he kidding.He'll never be able to move on.

_Life is such a cruel bitch, he thought bitterly.__ Yohji's distressed face materialized in his mind__.And s__o am I._

Right before turning the knob on the door, he wiped his eyes and face and faked a smile._Just in case Yohji's home._

_ _

He stepped into the sunny living room and found Yohji sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Where were you Kenken?You didn't even come home last night," Yohji said worriedly, carelessly tossing the magazine he was reading onto the coffee table.

"I spent the night at a friend's house," Ken answered truthfully, keeping his eyes past Yohji, concentrating on the window overlooking the city.

"Ken, hold on.I want to talk to you for a minute," Yohji requested.He motioned for Ken to come sit next to him.

Ken couldn't let Yohji know that something was wrong with him or he'll start suspecting.With a small nod he walked towards him."What?" he asked, rather coldly.

Yohji ignored Ken's curt tone and continued talking."You know, Ken, two people can just be friends.At one point or another, one of them will fall for the other," he paused, looking intently at Ken, who just stared down at his hands."Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late…or maybe….just maybe…forever."

Ken's heart started to thump faster."Are you talking about that Ani girl, Yotan?" he asked softly.

"Yeah."

Ken felt pain in his chest."Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I love _you, Ken Hidaka," he said, brushing Ken's bangs away from his face."Also known as Miss Anika Toshihiko."_

Ken's jaw went slack and he gaped at Yohji.Yohji took the opportunity to give him a long, fervent kiss.

"I let you run from me twice, but now, I'll _never let you go, Kenken."_

~*~*~

"How did you know?" Ken asked that night.They were in Yohji's comfortable bed, doing nothing but enjoying being with each other.

"Know that it was you?" Yohji asked, giving Ken's shoulder a playful squeeze."I'm not blind, Kenken.You can get plastic surgery done and I'll _still recognize you." _

Ken shifted in the bed and snuggled closer to Yohji's warm body."But still," he mumbled."I didn't even fool you?Not even that first night?"He was a little insulted.All that work and Yohji knew it was him."Why didn't you tell me you knew?It would've been so much easier.And those outfits were hell," he added with mock anger.

"Nope.Ya never fooled me," he kissed Ken's forehead."And I didn't tell you right away because I thought that it would embarrass you so much and won't go out with me anymore.But if it's any consolation, you looked damn sexy in those outfits."The ever-present lascivious look was back in Yohji's eyes, his smile, suggestive and carnal.

"I _do still have them in my room…If it turns you on that much…"_

~Fini~

Whoo hoo!Yeah, baby…so all ends well with our boys…they got it on…yep, they sure did!Hope it was worth the wait.I know I should be smacked for updating this late, but come on…at least I didn't abandon it, right?*big, toothy grin*Ya like?Ya don't?Why don't you tell me?Yes, review…Can't forget to ask you to please review…Jaaa!

_ _


End file.
